


promises unbroken

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [22]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Era, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Luxury, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Content, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Harley sprawls herself out in a gigantic bathtub overflowing with jewelry and loose, shiny gems and platinum watches, as if she’sbathingherself in sparkling water. Pamela, of course, enjoys the view.





	promises unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really plan to do these two but you know what why not! We always need more Harlivy! I've got " **Shopping** " for official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt and " **Villains In Love** " for my challenge prompt! Exciting! If you liked what you read, please leave a nice word or two! Thank you!

 

*

Most of the cities Pamela has visited are full of greedy, spoiled humans.

The wealthiest of the _vermin_ concentrate themselves in shopping and entertainment districts.

That is why they're here.

For now, this specific area in Northern West region is definitely out of Batman's jurisdiction. That, or he hasn't received the police accounts of missing research documents secretively compiled by the government and property bonds just yet.

It's what she needs to take down _some_ of her enemies.

She _hates_ being in the smolder of pollution and civilization, but… hell, she knows Harley deserves nothing _but_ the best. After everything with the Joker and her abused relationship. So if her new girlfriend wants to steal every diamond and ruby in this city, every gas-guzzling luxury car and plate of oil-pureed cavalier to shove like a whipped cream pie in the face of an anti-environment politician… then Pamela supports her.

Their penthouse suite has a minimalist design with the blacks and white, until she enters the master bathroom.

Dusky rose and ivory-marble and gold etched into the ceiling rafters and pillars.

Harley sprawls herself in a gigantic bathtub overflowing with jewelry and gems and platinum trinkets, as if she's _bathing_ herself in sparkling water.

A diamond tiara sits upon Harley's bright-blonde head, her shoulder-length curls washed out of baby pink and cotton candy blue dye. More diamonds in her hoop earrings and necklace-choker. Harley's fingernails glimmer like _pearls_ as she nurses a tall glass of Armand de Brignac Brut Gold champagne, spitting it out and tossing the bottle against the wall.

"It tastes like _backwash_ ," Harley mutters to her.

She reclines further and picking up a smaller, less expensive necklace from the silver-and-iridescent pool. Harley vacantly examines 'BABYDOLL' letters strung together and places the necklace between her teeth, chewing down harshly and in aggravation.

Pamela tuts, gripping onto Harley's chin and pinching down until the other woman squirms, letting it dangle out of her mouth.

"You're such a child, Harl," she whispers, smirking as Harley whines and pouts.

An oversized, gold-and-diamond encrusted cross sits against Harley's bare breasts. Her lips are plastered with ultra-shimmery, magenta lipstick. Pamela knows Harley's own plush lips aren't made of an actual, _deadly_ poison but kissing Harley always feels like a risk.

Like if they're too happy… it could all go wrong.

She disregards for another night, pressing their mouths together hungrily, dragging her fingernail over Harley's fleshy, flushed nipple. A moaning squeal reverberating noisily back into Pamela's throat.

*

 


End file.
